Home networks have proliferated with the expanding use by consumers of various computing, networked devices. For example, in addition to using computers for e-mail, people use them for schoolwork, shopping, instant messaging, downloading music and videos, and playing games. Other uses of home network include home security, home automation and monitoring, energy management, remote tutoring and healthcare. In addition, people use smart televisions, set-top boxes, smartphones, etc. that can be connected with each other to provide a network within the home. Home networks are getting harder to manage as people connect more devices, use new applications, and rely on them for entertainment, communication, and work. In addition, home users may lack the technical expertise to manage their home network. It can be common for home networks to be poorly managed, insecure and ineffective.